


Moonlight

by sasayuri



Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Halloween, M/M, Vampire Gyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasayuri/pseuds/sasayuri
Summary: For once, Woohyun doesn't have any weekend plans - until he meets a beautiful stranger.
Relationships: Kim Sunggyu/Nam Woohyun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Moonlight

Walking the short way home from the bus stop, Woohyun was smiling from ear to ear. He’d gotten off work later than usual today, but that didn’t stop him from being in a great mood. His project had finally been approved and he was confident that everything would go smoothly from here on. Besides, if that hadn’t been enough, it was Friday evening, and he had a whole weekend without any work whatsoever ahead of him.

The sun had started to set, but it wasn’t quite dark outside yet. It had rained during the day, however, and Woohyun was glad the streetlights turned on early in his neighborhood. The warm rays of light helped him forget about the dark clouds that stayed so persistent even after the rain had long stopped. He was turning into the street he lived in when a young man in a costume walked past him in the opposite direction.

“Happy Halloween!” he called out cheerfully.

The stranger slowed in his steps, finally turned around, and raised a brow at him. “Excuse me?”

“Happy Halloween?” Woohyun repeated, not sure whether he hadn’t heard him clearly or was just startled by the fact that he had spoken to him at all.

“Today is October 30th. Halloween is tomorrow.”

It was only now that Woohyun got a good look at the man. He didn’t look European, but his hair that came all the way down to his shoulders was such a light shade of blond that it almost looked white. It didn’t seem to bother him that some unruly strands fell into his face at the sides. At least it didn’t cover his eyes. Woohyun wasn’t sure if he had applied some sort of eyeliner or shadow, or if his eyes were just really, really bloodshot. Despite the cold breeze and the lack of sunshine at this hour, the man didn’t seem to be cold at all. He was wearing his long embroidered cloak wide open, revealing the white shirt underneath. It looked like something from those English movies set in the 18th century that his mom liked to watch, and Woohyun noticed that it wasn’t buttoned all the way to the top. The black pants he was wearing looked impossibly tight, and Woohyun had to force himself not to stare at those long, lean legs. He barely registered the pair of tightly laced boots that completed the look before he tried to do the polite thing by looking the stranger in the eyes when he replied only a second too late.

“Oh! Sorry,” he said with a sheepish smile. An awkward silence followed, but not awkward enough for Woohyun to drop the conversation, if you could even call it that. “Aren’t you- I thought you were dressed up.” He said, confusion showing clearly on his face.

The other man eyed him curiously. “What did you think I was dressed up as?”

Woohyun took in his appearance for a moment and couldn’t quite settle on anything but a vague concept of elegance paired with darkness. “Uh, a vampire? Prince? Vampire prince?”

The tiniest of smiles tugged at the corner of the man’s lips. “Thank you.”

Woohyun didn’t entirely understand what he was thanking him for, so he just gave a short nod in return. The man’s gaze on him was unwavering and he looked completely calm, as if he had all the time in the world to just stand there and wait for Woohyun to say something else. He decided that he probably shouldn’t hold him up, though. “Sorry again for the confusion. Happy pre-Halloween!”

He was about to make his leave, but something about the other’s expression held him in place. An actual smile appeared on his pale face now. It seemed a little off, as if his muscles weren’t used to the movement, and Woohyun now noticed that his curved lips were a shade of purple that couldn’t possibly be natural. It made him wonder if he was wearing some sort of theater make-up. Maybe he was an actor? That would explain the extravagant outfit.

“It’s my favorite holiday,” he said with a hint of wistfulness that Woohyun couldn’t explain. “One can never start celebrating it too early, I assume.”

Woohyun’s face lit up at that. “You must love Halloween parties then.”

“Oh, no, I don’t like crowded places all too much. I’ll just be celebrating with a glass of wine, admiring the full moon…” He raised his head to look at the sky as if he would be able to see it right this moment. Woohyun’s eyes followed his gaze into the grey sky. “A full moon on Halloween,” he thought out loud.

The stranger nodded. “A very rare occurrence.” He looked back at Woohyun and tilted his head ever so slightly. “Would you care to join me?”

Woohyun was taken aback by the question and stared at the man while his brain tried to process the situation. This invitation sounded strangely… intimate. “Really?” he asked because he couldn’t quite believe he had heard correctly.

The other man nodded slowly. “Really.”

Woohyun did feel weird about the idea of drinking wine and looking at the moon with a complete stranger, but he was dying to find out more about this odd – and very alluring – man, so he agreed.

“My name is Woohyun, by the way.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Woohyun.” He paused for a second. “Do you know the last house on this street?”

“The one at the edge of the forest?” It would make sense that he lived there, Woohyun thought to himself. He was on friendly terms with most of his neighbors, but that house changed owners so often that sometimes he didn’t even get to introduce himself before they moved out again. The man in front of him appeared to be the latest on the long list of residents.

“Exactly,” he said, seemingly pleased that Woohyun didn’t require any more details. “Be there at eight.”

He turned around and continued his way without another word. Woohyun didn’t even realize that he had never told him his name in return until he had already disappeared around the corner. What had he gotten himself into?

**Author's Note:**

> Cheap Halloween decorations and twitter inspired me to write this fic :D
> 
> I'm almost tempted to just leave it at this and let everyone imagine the rest...  
> But I'll probably write more at some point.
> 
> Let me know if you liked this story (so far), kudos and comments are always appreciated ♥


End file.
